Bradavický láskomat
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Snape najde záhadný mudlovský vynález...


**Originál****: **Hogwarts Puny Love Love (aka Snape's Blind Datesim)

**Odkaz: **snapeff.**7**quasi-evil**7**.n**7**et/home/endfest2/archive/puny.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Lara

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **humor

* * *

><p><strong>BRADAVICKÝ LÁSKOMAT,<strong>

aneb Snapeův simulátor života

.

Snape slídil po škole za kořistí - naprosto běžný zjev říjnového středečního večera. Zaslechl za rohem chodby studenty, ale jako králíkům, prchajícím před dravcem, se jim včas podařilo zajet do nějaké nory. Museli být z vyššího ročníku, protože jedině starší studenti měli tak vyvinuté smysly. Dokonce i ta Grangerová a její malí nápadníci se mu dokázali vyhnout sotva ve třetině případů.

Nebo že by začínal stárnout?

Kdepak. Našel jasné důkazy, že mu studenti unikli jen o vlásek: meč jednoho z brnění visel nakřivo, v prachu na podlaze bylo vidět stopy a...

Ve tmě nakopl něco, co s hlukem odskočilo. "Lumos," zašeptal a nahlédl do výklenku, načež se sehnul, zvedl ze země malý přístroj a začal si ho podrobně prohlížet. Vypadal jako miniaturní kouzelné zrcátko s tlačítky. Jenže Snape jakživ neviděl věštecké zrcadlo, které by se vešlo do dlaně, nebo by mělo knoflíky. A jestli on nikdy žádné neviděl, pak to znamená, že žádné neexistuje.

Takže tohle muselo být něco jiného.

Snape se vrátil do svého pokoje a šel spát. Rozhodl se, že objekt prozkoumá ráno, neb ráno je moudřejší večera.

ooo

Málem tu věc upustil, když poprvé vydala zvuk. Aha, nejspíš se mu nějak povedlo ji zapnout. Při bližším prozkoumání zjistil, že zřejmě zavadil o malý vypínač na boku. Mudlovský výmysl. Zajímavé. A ještě zajímavější bylo, že fungoval i uvnitř hradu.

Zvědavost byla nepřítelem, kterého Snape téměř vždycky dokázal porazit. Když se podíval na obrazovku, předpokládal, že tohle bude další snadné vítězství jeho sebekontroly. Protože nechat se někým přistihnout, jak si s tou věcičkou hraje, by bylo příliš ponižující.

Tolik růžové a pastelových duhových odstínů Snape neviděl, co Zlatoslav Lockhart odešel ze školy. A byl s tím naprosto spokojený. Ale ta zatracená zvědavost! Jakmile mu ten... _Kouzelný láskomat_ (ať už to znamená cokoliv) vmetl do tváře svítící nápis STISKNI START, prostě to musel udělat.

Zmáčknul tlačítko s nápisem _start_ (byla tam ještě dvě další, označená 'vybrat' a jedno bez nápisu, ve tvaru hvězdičky) a čekal, co se bude dít. Display se rozzářil nejdřív červeně, pak žlutě, pak zeleně a nakonec se ukázal malý obrázek. Přístroj Snapeovi podruhé málem vypadl z ruky.

Z obrazovky se na něj křenil Brumbál, pod nímž se objevila následující slova:

BRUMBÁL: _Dobré ráno, Severusi. Doufám, že dnes nebudete na studenty moc přísný._

SNAPE: _Budu si učit jak uznám za vhodné, řediteli._

Snape zíral. Vymyšlený rozhovor pokračoval.

BRUMBÁL: _Jako obvykle._

Po krátké pauze vyskočil další text, ale tentokrát bylo zjevně na Snapeovi, aby si vybral jednu ze tří možností.

1 ZDVOŘILE SE ROZLOUČIT  
>2 NEZDVOŘILE SE ROZLOUČIT<br>3 UŘKNOUT TOHO MIZERNÉHO SENILU

Snape zamrkal a jeho prsty o vlastní vůli (protože on by takovou věc samozřejmě nikdy neudělal) posunuly blikající šipku ke třetímu řádku a stiskly tlačítko ve tvaru hvězdy.

SNAPE: _Máte s tím problém? AVADA KEDAVRA! A máš po ptákách._

Snape se mírně pousmál, ovšem vzápětí se zamračil, když se na obrazovce vynořila slova 'KONEC HRY'. Pak se ale objevila možnost pokračovat, tak ji potvrdil.

BRUMBÁL: _To od vás nebylo hezké, ale víte, že i když mi usilujete o život, stejně vám nakonec vždycky odpustím. Nepůjdeme se spolu nasnídat?_

Tentokrát nedostal na výběr.

SNAPE: _Ne, děkuji. Než začne vyučování, musím se ještě věnovat několika důležitým lektvarům._

Obrázek usměvavého Brumbála se rozplynul, aby se vzápětí objevil obličej Draca Malfoye. Snape s námahou polknul.

DRACO: _Dobré ráno, profesore._

SNAPE: _Dobré ráno, pane Malfoyi._

Aspoň, že tohle bylo jednod-

1 POLÍBIT HO  
>2 POHLADIT HO PO HLAVĚ<br>3 ZASUNOUT

Snapeovi zaskočila slina. Vší silou stisknul tu mudlovskou vymoženost, která mu zřejmě viděla do hlavy. Nevinnou. Musí si vybrat tu nevinnou. Prostě to nešlo jinak a tak zvolil číslo 2.

Obrázek se změnil, mladý Draco teď měl přivřené oči a úsměv daleko méně bezelstný než původně.

DRACO: _Oh, pane, víte, že se nemusíte žinýrovat._

SNAPE: _Pochopitelně, ale dnes ráno mám práci. Možná se uvidíme později._

DRACO: *vrní*

U Merlinovy hůlky! Zná tahle věc každý jeho tajný sen? Dracův obličej zmizel a místo něj se vynořila skupinka schématicky nakreslených postav. Hodina lektvarů.

SNAPE:_ Třído, dnes budeme-pane Weasley! Odebírám Nebelvíru deset bodů za to, že nedáváte pozor! A za to drzé mávutí rukou zůstanete po škole. Budu vás očekávát zde, v osm hodin._

RON: _Parchant umaštěný._

1 TÝDEN PO ŠKOLE  
>2 MĚSÍC PO ŠKOLE<br>3 ZABÍT

Snapeovi zacukalo pravé oko. Vybral třetí možnost a ani 'KONEC HRY' mu nemohl zkazit radost. Potlačil smích a stisknul tlačítko 'pokračovat', protože chtěl zjistit, co uvidí dál.

Kupodivu uviděl Hermionu Grangerovou. Dokonce i na takhle maličké obrazovce bylo poznat, jak otravně je ta šprtka snaživá.

SNAPE: _Co chcete, slečno Grangerová?_

HERMIONA: _Profesore, jen jsem se chtěla zeptat-_

SNAPE: _Dnes nemám čas na hloupé otázky._

HERMIONA: _Ale je to krátká otázka, opravdu._

1 VYSMÁT SE JÍ  
>2 UŘKNOUT JI<br>3 SHODIT JI ZE SCHODŮ

Ta věcička mu vážně dokázala číst myšlenky. Nikdo přece nemohl tak přesně vědět, co si o té malé šprtce myslí. Číslo tři.

HERMIONA: _Aieeeee!_

SNAPE: _Skočím pro Pomfreyovou. Nehýbejte se, nebo si ublížíte ještě víc._

Jeho nejdivočejší sny byly překonány. Tahle věc, ať už spadla odkudkoliv, by mu mohla zachránit zdravý rozum. To si myslel do chvíle, než se před ním objevil jediný obličej, který Snape nenáviděl ještě víc, než ten Voldemortův.

Sirius Black a jeho nechutně přitažlivý povýšený škleb.

SIRIUS: _Tak co, Snape, zase buzeruješ dětičky? Jak málo ti stačí ke štěstí._

Žádné další zdržování. Ano, ta hračka čte jeho myšlenky, stoprocentně.

1 POLÍBIT HO  
>2 ZABÍT<br>3 ZASUNOUT

Těžká volba. Většinou měl chuť udělat všechny tři naráz, ale tentokrát se Snape rozhodl nic nepředstírat a vybrat to, co si tajně opravdu přál.

SNAPE: _Přestaň žvanit, Blacku. Jsi horší než mor a cholera._

SIRIUS: _Přinuť mě, Snape._

SNAPE: _Jak je libo..._

SIRIUS:_ Mmm-mph mmrm mph mlask rrrmph_

SNAPE: _Teď, když máme v tomhle jasno, Impedimenta. Hezký den, Blacku._

Oh, kéž by to bylo tak snadné. Blacka se nikdy nedalo tak lehce zbavit, ten chlap byl hyperaktivnější než děcko, které spořádalo celou bednu čokoládových žab. Ovšem ve Snapeových představách by Black byl přesně takový. Němý. Aspoň pro jednou.

Škoda, že se to nikdy nestane.

V příštím kole se střetl s kolegyní a dávnou sokyní Minervou McGonagallovou. I zmenšená do titěrných rozměrů vypadala přísná jako v nejlepší formě.

SNAPE:_ Co zas?_

MINERVA: _Vaši Zmijozelští opět dělají potíže. Musíte na ně dávat větší pozor. Už mě nebaví, že neustále terorizujete mé studenty a za každou maličkost je necháváte po škole. Odebíráte příliš mnoho bodů a úkoly, které jim zadáváte, jsou vysloveně nespravedlivé._

Úplně jako ze života. Řádky mu před očima ujížděly znepokojivou rychlostí, zatímco ho Minerva kritizovala za všechno možné. Asi po minutě se text konečně zastavil a následovaly tři překrásné možnosti:

1 PŘIVÁZAT JI K TABULI A VYDAT JI NA POSPAS ZMIJOZELU  
>2 PŘEMĚNIT JI V BULDOKA<br>3 UKÁZAT JÍ, CO MI MŮŽE

Oh, samé lepší, ale jednu věc by ve skutečnosti nikdy neudělal, i když věděl, že McGonagallová by z ní vyskočila z kůže, takže...

MINERVA: _Severusi Snape! Okamžitě si natáhněte kalhoty! Takové chování jsem u zaměstnace této školy ještě nezažila! Okamžitě vás nahlásím Albusovi!_

Snape se hlasitě rozesmál, ale smích mu zamrzl na rtech, když si uvědomil, že klidně sedí v salonu, aniž by zamknul dveře. Definitivně ho humor přešel v okamžiku, kdy se na přístroji rozsvítil obrázek Harryho Pottera.

Chlapec, který přežil, se tvářil krajně nespokojeně.

S ústy vyschlými očekáváním do jakých temných koutů jeho mysli se ta věc ještě pustí, Snape zíral na Pottera, zrudlého vztekem. Na jeho podobiznu. I když Potter nade vší pochybnost nebyl opravdový, oči mu jiskřily skoro jako ve skutečnosti. Jiskřily zlostí.

HARRY: _Vy! Jak jste mohl?_

SNAPE: _Jak jsem mohl co, pane Pottere? Neumím číst myšlenky, a i kdybych uměl, ve vaší hlavě bych určitě žádnou nenašel._

HARRY: _Uřknul jste Siriuse, Hermionu jste shodil ze schodů, balil jste Draca Malfoye, zabil jste Rona a pana ředitele! Myslel jsem, že jste na naší straně!_

1 POLÍBIT HO  
>2 POSLAT HO PRYČ<br>3 ZASUNOUT

Tak by to přesně dopadlo. Harry Potter ho příliš nenáviděl a, popravdě, on ke studentovi choval podobné city. Ačkoliv s těma svýma zelenýma očima byl mladík docela lákavý. Lákavý, leč pro Severuse Snapea zapovězený. Snape s povzdechem stisknul tlačítko.

SNAPE: _Přeji hezký den, pane Pottere. Doporučuji, abyste se příště raději více věnoval studiu, vaše známky jsou katastrofální._

HARRY:_ Parchante!_

Fňuk. To zabolelo, dokonce i od falešného Pottera.

Potter se rozplynul a obrazovka na okamžik zůstala černá. Co to má být? Hra skončila? Ale ne, ještě ne úplně. Objevil se další obličej, tentokrát na pozadí Snapeových vlastních soukromých pokojů.

LUPIN:_ Slyšel jsem, že jsi měl náročný den, Severusi._

Jeho jantarové oči se blýskaly zrovna jako předtím Potterovy.

SNAPE: _Vlastně ani ne. Spíš bohatý na zážitky, řekl bych._

Zvláštní, zatímco dosud všechno přesně odpovídalo jeho charakteru, teď ve hře začínal být nějak moc upovídaný. Se skutečným Lupinem by se nikdy tak dlouho nevybavoval.

LUPIN: _Sirius nebyl moc rád._

Usmál se a oči zase zajiskřily.

SNAPE: _Dobře mu tak._

LUPIN: _Já vím. Dřív mluví, než myslí, ale to ti určitě neuniklo, že? Každopádně pokud ti nic není, omlouvám se, že jsem tě vyrušil._

SNAPE: _Nic se nestalo, Lupine. Zrovna jsem si chtěl dát skleničku vynikající brandy, kdybys měl zájem._

Zářily jako diamanty, nebo hvězdy...

LUPIN: _Díky za pozvání. Moc rád bych ochutnal, jestli nejsi proti._

SNAPE:_ Ani v nejmenším._

Ozvalo se zaklepání a Snape málem zase upustil svou hračku. "Co?" vyštěkl. My o vlku... a vlk sám se objevil na prahu.

"Severusi? Není ti špatně?" zeptal se Remus Lupin ode dveří, s neskrývaným znepokojením v hlase. Výraz jeho obličeje, ba celé jeho tělo křičelo: _Záleží mi na tobě! _Což trénovaný pozorovatel nemohl přehlédnout."Zmeškal jsi začátek vyučování."

"Zatraceně! Trochu jsem se... zdržel." Snape mrknul na přístroj, zděšený, že přišel o konec rozhovoru mezi jeho postavou a Lupinem. Vtom na obrazovce zablikaly tři možnosti a Snape zalapal po dechu.

1 POLÍBIT HO  
>2 SVÁZAT HO<br>3 ZASUNOUT

Ano, přesně v tomhle pořadí by to udělal...

"Lupine," začal, a v jeho chraplavém hlase se mísila nejistota s dychtivostí, "neměl bys zájem o skleničku vynikající brandy?"

**KONEC**


End file.
